Breaking Free
by Gotham's Forgotten Crimfighter
Summary: We're soaring, flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach. If we're trying, yeah we're breaking free. WARNING:CONTAINS SLASH! Rated T.


**A/N: Warning! Before you go any farther know this: this fic contains SLASH! You are hereby warned, read at your risk!**

_Disclaimer- I don't own the Mighty Ducks, Disney and Steven Brill do. I don't the lyrics to Breaking Free either, Disney and the awesome people who came up with the for High School Musical do. _

_Breaking Free_

_We're soarin', flyin'_

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach_

Scot "Scooter" Vanderbilt lay on his bed. Luckily, he was alone. No Rick in the room. After what he'd just discovered about himself, he didn't think that Rick Riley would personally want to be around him.

Neither would anyone else in Eden Hall for that matter. The school wasn't known for its acceptance of people who were "different" so to speak.

His relationship with Julie "the Cat" Gaffney had never really gotten a good start. There was a part of him that felt like he was cheating himself by being with her.

There had been someone else on his mind on lot too.

_If we're trying _

_So we're breaking free_

Adam Banks.

Scooter couldn't put his finger on it but there was just something about Adam that he really liked. That made him want to be around him all the time. That made him happy, made him feel as if he belonged.

He remembered when he first met Adam. Unlike the majority of the Varsity team, who basically shunned the freshman when he first joined the Varsity team. There was a feeling inside of Scooter that felt bad for him, all of his friends were on the JV hockey team and he had just been uprooted from the kids that he'd played with since his pewee days to play with a bunch of guys that hated his living guts. Scot felt bad. He also wanted to help him.

_You know the world can see us _

_In a way that's different than who we are_

Scooter felt himself really liking Adam. He felt that he could tell the younger boy things that couldn't tell any of his varsity buddies- particularly Cole Sutherland (the big enforcer who didn't understand words above a third grade level) or Rick. Adam didn't listen to him. He listened.

Adam Banks listened to his teammate vent. About his parent's divorce and father remarrying to his much younger mistress-who was that much younger than him and who he wanted to kill. About how he hated that his mother was an absolute wreck and how he hated to see his mother in pain, because they were so close. He told him how he felt as if he died a little because his five-year-old sister blamed herself why her daddy had left. He spilled how he had Mindy Anderson, Rick's girlfriend, who he thought was just a total bitch.

And he listened to Adam talk to him too.

_Creating space between us_

'_Til we're separate hearts_

Scooter listened to how Adam felt as if he had betrayed his friends, especially his roommate and best friend, Charlie Conway. How his dad drove him nuts because he thought that hockey was life and he wouldn't get anywhere if he screwed up now, in his high school years, when the scouts were watching him. How he felt as if the varsity team was just looking for a chance to watch him fall.

Everyone that is except Scot. Adam often found himself confiding himself confiding in the sophomore, and Scooter found out that the freshman was a very good listener.

_But your faith it gives me strength_

_Strength to believe_

Then Julie Gaffney came into the picture. They had bumped into each other in the hallway. After exchanging awkward hellos and greetings, the two had gotten off on a good foot. Despite the fact of course, that he was a Warrior and she, a Duck. When he told Adam, he said it was like a Romeo and Juliet situation, only about warring hockey teams instead of families.

He found that Julie was attractive. Her brown eyes, her soft light-brown hair, her smile. She was witty yet kind and Scooter found himself drawn into it.

But why did he feel as if there was something holding him back? Something better?

_We're breakin' free_

_We're soarin'_

_Flyin'_

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach_

_If we're trying_

_Yeah, we're breaking free_

_Oh, we're breakin' free_

_Ohhhh_

This all the led up today where he was right now. He and Julie had just gotten back from their first "official" date.

Needless to say, it hadn't gone over as planned. No, it had not gone well at all. So bad that Scooter wished that he could just rewind back time so that he never asked her out.

Okay, maybe not that bad.

But it still went bad!

They'd gotten together after their respective hockey practices. Scooter, being the gentleman that he was, waited politely for her outside of the JV locker room for her to freshen up. She looked good. She was wearing jeans and nice blouse and a little make-up, she was as "dolled up" as Mindy was when she was dating Rick, but in his eyes she still looked good.

If only things had gone better from there.

_Can you feel it building_

_Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

_Connected by a feeling_

_Ohhh, in our very souls_

_Rising 'til it lifts us up_

_So every one can see_

They had decided to go out for a movie. The new Ben Stiller movie that everyone had been talking about, saying how hilarious it was. And it was. There just wasn't any hand-holding or making out during the boring parts. They just sat there, sharing popcorn, laughing at all the same parts. In some sense it was good, they enjoyed there time together but it was not, a date that Rick riley 9or any other guy that Scooter knew) would be proud of.

There was still chance to save the evening, the pair went to Mickey's Diner afterwards. They both ordered burgers and cherry shake, but didn't offer to split, as most couples would do.

It was then, while they were eating that the two decided that they were better off as really good friends. It wasn't Scot's or Julie's decision, it was more or less a mutual agreement.

_We're breakin' free_

_We're soarin'_

_Flyin' _

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach _

_If we're trying _

_Yeah we're breaking free_

_Ohhhh runnin'_

_Climbin'_

_To get to that place _

_To be all that we can be_

_Now's the time_

_So we're breaking free_

_We're breaking free_

_Ohhh , yeah_

The whole time there was only one person that Scooter could think about: Adam Banks.

Now, back in his room, he still couldn't stop thinking about him. He had to admit, he never really thought about a guy like he was thinking about Adam. But then again, he'd never really thought that much about a girl before, not even Julie.

Could he be…?

Scot shook his head, no that couldn't be happening, not to him of all people. What would his friends think? Would they still be his friends if they thought he was gay?

Then again he was the one of his group of friends that he said he hated boobs because he felt as if they were talking to him and he couldn't keep looking the girl he was talking to in the eye. Of course, Cole and Rick, being of course, Cole and Rick, dismissed the comment assuming that he was joking.

But then again, he'd never really been attracted to boobs like most guys his age either.

_More than hope_

_More than faith_

_This is true_

_This is fate _

_And together_

_We see it comin'_

Scot found himself slapping himself across the face. **Snap out of it Vanderbilt,** he told himself in his brain. **You like boobs as much as the next guy, you just don't know it yet. **

**Then again**, he thought, **they are annoying. And they do just stick right out at you. It was like girls were sticking giant target signs in your face.** He shuddered.

**That's a scary thought right there.**

Part of him wondered. Wondered if Adam was thinking about him. He highly doubted it. He doubted that Adam was too fighting feelings that most people thought were wrong and gross. Not to mention completely abnormal.

It was rather strange indeed. Scot doubted his sanity and considered commiting himself.

_More than you _

_More than me_

_Not a want, but a need_

_Both of us breakin' free_

Scot heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" He asked in an exasperated tone of voice.

"It's me, Adam." He heard him on the other side of the wooden door.

"Oh."

"I can come back another time," Adam said, a concered tone in his voice. Scooter could've sorwn that he heard it crack.

"No its okay, Rick's not here, so you can come in."

The door opened a crack and Adam walked in, a little timidly. "Hey."

Scooter sat up from his spot on his bed. "Hey," he then gestured to Rick's perfectly made bed (he was a bit of a neat-freak), "Have a seat."

Adam sat. There was a couple of moments of awkward silence.

"I need to talk to you Scot," he said, taking in a deep breathe of air.

_Soarin' _

_Flyin' _

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach _

_If we're trying _

_Yeah we're breaking free_

_Breaking free_

Scooter too, took in a breath. "I need to talk to you too."

"I've been thinking about you a lot lately."

"Me too."

"No, Scooter-Scot-I think it's something really different."

"Trust me Adam," Scooter said, shaking his head, "You have no idea how different it's been for me."

Adam tensed up a little bit. "So…um how was your date with Julie?"

Scooter sighed, "It didn't work."

"Oh that's too bad."

Was that relief in his voice that Scooter heard?

"Listen Scot," Adam said, at a faster pace. "There's something that I have to tell you. It may change the way that you think about me."

Scooter braced himself. It couldn't be possible?

_We're runnin' _

_Ohhhh, climbin'_

_To get to the place _

_To be all that we can be_

_Now's the time (Now's the time)_

_So we're breaking free_

_Ohhh, we're breaking free_

_Ohhhh_

"I'm gay."

Scooter blinked. "What?"

Adam cleared his throat. "I'm gay. I think I've been like that for sometime now. I just came out to the rest of the team…and I told them something. Something that they said I should tell you."

Scooter let a chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"I think…I'm gay too Adam, or at least for the current moment, bi."

Adam leaned forward, so that his face was inches apart from Scot.

"I really like you Scooter."

Scooter then realized how this felt. Great. And he knew something: he didn't care what everybody else thought.

"I like you too Adam."

Not caring who barged in, he kissed him.

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

**A/N: Different from my other stuff, I know. But hey, give it a chance please. No flames please. **


End file.
